Demon taste
by Kanra Heiwajima
Summary: Tom werden seine Gefühle für Marco klar und möchte sich Rat, von einem anderen Dämon holen, der die Kraft hinter dem Zauber des All sehenden Auges ist. BillDip und TomCo, Dipper x Bill, Tom x Marco
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Tom wird sich seiner Gefühle für Marco klar, und fragt einen alten Bekannten, welcher die Kraft hinter dem Zaubers des _All sehenden Auges_ ist, um Rat. Dabei stellen beide Dämonen fest das sie selben Geschmack in Menschen haben.

Pairings: BillDip und TomCo

Autor Note: Die Idee für diese kleine Geschichte bekam ich bei einen Bild das ich im Netz gesehen hatte, jetzt das Deckblatt also nicht mir, ebenso wenig gehören mir die Charaktere aber genug von Copierate…

* * *

Tom lag Gesicht voraus in seinem Bett, er konnte es nicht glauben, er war im Marco verliebt.. Marco Karate Kid Diaz, nach all seinen Anstrengungen Star zurück zu gewinnen, stellte sich raus das er jetzt auf ihren inoffiziellen Erdenbruder und Bodyguard verknallt war. Und alles was es brauchte um ihn das klar zu machen war eine gefakte Einladung zu einem Filmemarathon.

Als er Marcos Wut über diesen Verrat, die Kraft mit dem er die von ihm erschaffenen Ketten gesehen hatte und dann noch dieses kleine Duett von Marco und ihm. Gravierten es in Stein, er war verknallt in den Jungen den er für seine Rivalen gehalten hatte.

"Wie konnte das Passieren!" murmelte Tom in sein Kissen. "Aber es gibt keinen Zweifel, ich meine ich habe als _Versöhnung_ einen Toten zurück geholt."

Aber was nun, er war in einen Sterblichen verknallt, was an sich nicht so schlimm war, sein Vater war immerhin ein Mewnianer. Das Problem war das sein Sterblicher ein Mensch war, soweit Tom wusste war es eine Geschichte mit Wesen anderen Magischen Welten zusammen zu sein und eine ganz andere aus eine Unmagischen. Genauer gesagt hatte er von so etwas noch nie gehört.

Tom brauchte Hilfe, **dringend**. Aber mit wem konnte er darüber sprechen Brain? Nein er war zwar sein Therapeut aber das war eine Dämonenangelegenheit. Seine Eltern? .. NEIN.. das war zu früh, ihnen von seinem neunen Crush zu erzählen. Wer sonst?

"Hmm? Was wäre mit.. Bill? Warum nicht? Er ist älter als die meisten Dimensionen und meint immer er weiß _VIELE DINGE._ " Bei den letzten zwei Worten imitierte er Bill Ciphers tiefe Dämonenstimme und kicherte danach.

Der Traumdämon des Chaos aus der 2then Dimension hatte vor zwei Jahren versucht das Alptraum Welt mit der Erde zu verschmelzen um eine Welt ohne Regel und Bedeutung zu erschaffen wurde aber von den Menschen besiegt die ihm auch als Energiequelle hätte dienen konnten. So genau kannte sich Tom mit Prophezeiungen nicht aus, oder interessierte sich genug für Politik um zu wisse was genau abgelaufen war. Tatsache war aber das Bill von dem Axolotl gerettet wurde und weiter in den Träumen von Menschen herum spuckt.

"Es ist einen Versuch Wert."

* * *

 **Kanra:** Und weil ich diabolischer bin als fliegende Dorits und Dämonenprinzen setzte ich hier einen CUT. Muhahahahahah.

 **Erika:** Wie kannst du nur... endlich wieder eine Story und dann so etwas du MONSTER!

 **Kanra:** Ein Monster hätte dich schon längst zurück in Saburo´s Van geworfen, der Deal war ich lass dich in meinem Studio wohnen weil ich dich unglücklicher weise nicht raus bekomme und im Gegenzug...

 **Erika:** ...beschwere ich mich nicht über länge und reihen folge von Kapitel und Geschichten.

 **Kanra:** Brav! Erika, hier hast ´nen Keks.

 **Erika:** *schmatz*


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Tom wird sich seiner Gefühle für Marco klar, und fragt einen alten Bekannten, welcher die Kraft hinter dem Zaubers des _All sehenden Auges_ ist, um Rat. Dabei stellen beide Dämonen fest das sie selben Geschmack in Menschen haben.

* * *

Bill schwebte natürlich in der Traumwelt und widmete sich seinen ganz eigenen Gedanken. Mason Dipper Pince, sein kleiner Pincetree (Ja ich benutze den englischen Spitznamen weil er mehr Sinn machte) die gesamte Pince Familie hatte ihn besiegt, aber Dippers Einfallsreichtum und Überraschungsmomente hatten ihn am meisten beintruckt. Lucitors, er hat wirklich vor ihm ins Auge zu schlagen. Damit hatte er echt nicht gerechnet.

Bill kicherte vor sich hin als er an all seine zusammen Treffen mit dem kleine Fleischsack, vor gut 2 Jahren, zurück dachte. Sein kleiner Pinetree besaß über eine Grundlegende Magische Fähigkeiten, selten bei Menschen aber nicht unmöglich vor allen seit ein paar von ihren von Mewni zurück zur Erde gekommen waren. "Bestimmt haben die noch nicht mal gemerkt das Mewmenschen nichts weiter als Menschen sind welche durch Reine Magie im Magischem Raum kontaminiert wurden." Da schweiften seine Gedanken zurück zu seiner Lieblings Mewni Königin Eclipsa~. Die Schokoriegel Verrückte welche die Dunklemagie erforchte (bei dem er ein wenig mit geholfen hatte)und sich in dem Monsterkönig verliebt hatte.

Aber leider mussten sich ja Glossekys Kinder einmischen und alles wieder langweilig machen. Keine Ahnung was sich dieser blaue Demigott sich dabei gedacht hatte diese Nervensägen ins leben zu rufen, vorallen dieser Kristalltyp mit den Schlagenhänden der so nervig und uninteresant war das selbst er der Allwissende Traumdämon sich nicht an ihn oder seinen Namen erinnert werden _wollte._

Wie war er jetzt wieder auf diese **Nicht bei Namen nennende Nervensäge** gekommen.

Ach ja sein Pinetree, selbst Menschen mit Magischer Begabung hätten nicht so schnell lernen und kontrollieren können was Dipper in der Gedankenwelt sowohl in den Gedanken eines anderen oder in Astralform erreichen können, von eine Sockenpuppe besitzergreifen, Bill wusste immer noch nicht ober er diese Idee zum lachen oder zu totlachen finden sollte. Aber er hatte es gleichdarauf nach gemacht, war lustig gewesen, bis Shooting Star ihn in die Luftgesprengt hatte, anderer Seite machte das Gesicht des Handpuppenkutschers das schon fast wieder wett. Aber auch nur fast.

Wie dem auch sei, anstatt wütend auf Pinetree werden hatte er, es konnte nichts anderes sein, er hatte sich in diesen braunhaarigen, sozial unfähigen intelligenten Buchnerd verknallt. Also war es beschlossen, sobald sein kleiner Pinetree alt genug war würde er in sich holen und bis dahin würde er jede Nacht seine Träume infizieren, und ihm Träume bescheren die er nicht so schnell ergessen sollte.

* * *

Bill schwebte weiter in den weiten der Gendankenwelt umher als seine Fliege klingelte. Ein kleines Fenster bildete sich an ihm anstelle seiner Fliege und er sah das der junge Dämpnenprinz Tom anrief.

'Toll, hoffentlich muss ich nicht wieder den Kummerkasten spielen, weil Prinzessin Starship ihn wieder abserviert hat. Ich bin all wissend aber kein Wundervollbringer.'

Mit einem entnervten "Yellow?" nahm er ab.

" _Hey Bill, ich wollte dir ein paar Fragen, in bezogen auf Liebe stellen_."

"Ich denke Shooting Star wäre bei diesen Dingen eine bessere Anlauf stelle."

" _Star, nein ich bin über sie hinweg_." 'Der hört mir ja nicht Mal richtig zu'

" _Ich habe einen neuen Schwarm~"_ ertönte Toms stimme erneut, dieses mal träumerisch verkuckt.

" _Und er ist Traumhaft seltsam intelligent, mit braunen Haaren, etwas sozial ungeschickt_.." 'Warte das klingt nach..'

" _Ein süßer Menschen Nerd_ " das war genug.

 **"WARTE EINE MINUTE"**

* * *

 **Ich:** So ich bin fies und beende das Kapitel genau hier, mal sehen wann ich wieder dazu komme was hochzuladen

 **Erika:** Könne etwas länger dauern

 **Ich:** und wessen Schuld ist das bitte?

 **Erika:** ..meine..

 **Ich:** Weil..

 **Erika:** ich unerlaubt an deinem Rechner während eines Gewitters war ein Blitz eingeschlagen ist und dabei all eine bisherigen Geschichten verloren gegangen sind.

 **Ich:** Nicht zu vergessen das ich mir einen neuen Computer kaufen durfte, also Kinder wenn ihr auch nur den kleinsten verdacht habt es könnte bei euch gewittern steckt alle euren elektronischen Geräte aus den Steckdosen,sonste ergeht es euch wie mir.

 **Erika:** Zumindest ist das Haus nicht abgefackelt.

 **Ich:** Was wär´s noch gewesen.


	3. Chapter 3

_**"WARTE EINE MINUTE"**_ hörte Tom vom anderen Ende der Leitung, er brauchte nicht viel fantersie um sich vor zu stellen das Bill gerade in seiner wütenden roten Form mit pechschwarzen Augen und so groß das er mit seinem Zylinder seine Decke berührte. Was im Namen der Unterwelt hatte ihn den bitte so verärgert, er hatte ihm doch bloß seinen neuen Crush Marco Diaz beschrieben. Aber bevor er lange darüber nachdenken konnte, schnitt eine Dimensionsschere in sein Zimmer und ein Wutschnaubender William Bill Cipher vor ihm.

 **"PINETREE GEHÖRT MIR** "

"Warum sollte ich versuchen dir eine Tanne zu klauen man, ich hab bloß meinen Schwarm Marco beschrieben." meinte Tom verängstigt als er dem älteren und mächtigeren Dämon vor sich hatte. Dieser nahm auf einmal seine gewohnte gelbe Farbe an und schrumpfte auf seine übliche größe zurück.

"Marco?" Tom nickte und zeigte ihm das Bild das er von Marco Diaz hatte dem Traumdämon. Der darauf anfing zu lachen.

"Das tut mir ja schon fast leid, ich dachte du sprichst von einen Fleischsack auf dem ich mein Auge geworfen habe."

"Huh?" Tom sah Bill verwundert an, doch dann beschwor er ein Bild ähnlich wie Tom von Marco in der Hand hatte und zeigte es ihm, auf den sah Tom einen Jungen der Marco etwas ähnlich sah, nur mit blasserer Haut und er hatte nicht Marcos Muttermal unterm Auge.

"Das ist Pinetree oder Dipper Pince, mein zukünftiger der von seinem Glück noch nichts weiß."

"Er sieht Marco ein wenig ähnlich.."

"Weiß ich jetzt auch, sieht so aus als hätten Dämonen den selben Geschmack bei ihren Fleischsäcken."

"Deshalb wollte ich eigentlich mit dir reden, also nicht das wir den selben Geschmack bei sterblichen haben sondern warum ich mich auf einmal zu einen Jungen hingezogen fühle den ich kaum kenne, zuerst hab ich ihn auch nur als Bedrohung für meine Beziehung zu Starship gesehen und jetzt bin ich über sie hinweg und kann nur noch an diesen Karatefreak denken. Ich meine er ist nicht mal ein Magisches Wesen wie soll das funktionieren."

"Was das angeht es gibt nicht was dich verbietet dir ein nicht Magisches Wesen als Partner zu nehmen, Pinetree ist auch ein Mensch und ich werde mir sicher nicht verbieten lassen mit ihn zusammen zu sein ,aber am besten fängst du mal von vorne an, wie war eure erste Begegnung?" sprach Bill in einer Therapeutenstimme und nahm seine Menschliche Gestalt an. Er hatte nun goldblonde Haare, seine Katzenähnlichen Augen und trug einen blau-braun gestreiften Pullunder und eine Nerdbrille auf der Nase. An seinem Pullunder hang noch ein Namensschild auf den Stand:

Dämonenkummerkasten

ihr Freund und Helfer

Bill Cipher

"Er hat mir die Hand abgeschlagen." meinte Tom etwas wütend aber Bill konnte den Stolz heraus hören.

"Also hat er dir gleich zu Anfang gezeigt das er _Stark_ ist, es ist natürlich das ein Dämon von sowas angezogen wird."

"Schon.. aber ich war wütend darüber.."

"Thomas.. du bist ein Feuerdämon, wenn du nicht wütend geworden wärst, wäre es Besorgnis erregend gewesen. Ich weiß auch nicht weshalb du dir extra einen Livecouch besorgt hast, sobald du ausgewachsen bist bekommst du automatisch Kontrolle über deine Wut."

"Niemand kann sagen wann das passieren wird.. mit Ausnahme von dir vielleicht.. aber ich wollte Star jetzt zurück, also habe ich sie auf den Blutmondball eingeladen."

"Den Fluchball? Ich schätze mal, dass das nicht nach Plan verlaufen ist."

"Nein, Star ist zwar gekommen aber alles ist nicht so verlaufen wie ich wollte, ich habe sie nur für eine Sekunde aus den Augen gelassen weil der DJ die falsche Musik gespielt hat und das nächste was ich sehe ist wie sie unter dem Licht der Blutmonds mit jemand anderem tanzt, später habe ich heraus bekommen es war Marco. Jedenfalls schupste ich ihn wütend von Star weg und das Licht des Mondes verschwindet, ich will ihn grillen aber Star friert mich in einen Eisblock, als ist es nicht so verlaufen wie ich wollte."

"Aha.." meinte Bill professionell bevor er begann wie verrück zu lachen, also ein normales Lachen für ihn.

"Was gibt es da zu lachen!" meinte Tom wütend.

"Du.. du hast.. hast du überhaupt eine Ahnung was der Blutmond bewirkt?" meinte Bill immer noch lachend.

"Er sorgt dafür das die zwei auserwählten Seelenverwandte werden."

"Schön wärs, Tom der Blutmond verbindet die Seelen von allen die sich unter seinem Licht berühren, in unserem Fall Starship mit Marco Polo und Marco Polo mit dir."

"Wwaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-"

"Überraschung.. aber ja im Prinzip ist die Verbindung der Seele nicht unbedingt dafür verantwortlich wenn sich zwei verlieben, der Blutmond verstärkt die Gefühle der Personen gegenüber der anderen, und auch welche die bereits vorher existiert haben. Für Sterbliche zumindest wird es zu eine ungesunde Obsessionsartige Gefühlsfase. Dämon sich immer besitzergreifend gegenüber unserem Eigentum, deshalb ist es bei uns ungefährlich wenn wir uns mit Sterblichen verbinden. Sterblicher und Sterblicher allerdings kann unter umständen gefährlich sein."

"Wie gefährlich?"

"Man sieht keine negativen Eigenschaften seines Gegenübers, und stell dir vor jemand befürwortet jede Handlung von Prinzessin Chaos."

"Was kann ich tun, mal abgesehen das es für ihn und Star gefährlich werden kann, will ich Marco für mich."

"Der Fluch wird mit Zeit immer stärker du solltest als noch Zeit haben bevor es eskaliert, du solltest erst Mal abwarten bis den beiden klar ist das sie verflucht sind, sie hören erst da richtig zu und es sollte nicht all zu lange dauern. Dann sorgst du dafür das sie die Verbindung trennen, Infos darüber solltet ihr in der Bibliothek finden. Und wenn das geschafft ist sollte dir und deinem Marco Polo nichts mehr im Wege stehen."

* * *

Tom und Bill unterhielten sich noch etwas weiter über ihre Sterblichen Schwäre als Tom etwas auffiel.

"Sag mal Bill!"

"Ja?"

"Du besitzt eine Dimensionsschere!"

"Ja! War meine Entlohung von Eclipsa meiner alten Freundin, musste ihr nur Zugang zu meiner Sicht über die Dimensionen geben. Ich glaube sie nannte den Zauber _Das All sehende Auge_ , theoretisch haben Dunkelstern und ich also schon ein Kind zusammen."

"Aber dann besitzt du diese Schere bereits seit knapp 300 Jahren."

"328"

"Warum hast du dann noch darauf gewartet bis sich ein Riss in der Erddimension öffnet um dein Seltsamergeddon zu starten?"

"Und mir so den ganzen Spaß an der Planung und Manipulation nehmen, wäre doch ÖDE, auch wenn's mich den Deal mit dem Axolotl gekostet hat, außerdem hab ich so Pinetree kennen gelernt."

"Du liebst ihn wirklich was."

"JEP, apropos Zeit zu gehen und meinen Pinetree einen peinlichen Traum zu verpassen, was ist besser nackt zu Schule oder soll ich seine peinlichsten Gemeine aufzählen."

"Ich bin für die Geheimnisse, schau du Sadist."

"Man sieht sich Thomas." damit verschwand Bill durch ein Portal, aber er hatte Tom auf eine Idee gebracht. So konnte er sich einen kleinen Spaß mit seinen Marco Polo erlauben und gleichzeitig dafür sorgen das er nicht mit jemanden ausgeht.

"Nun wo war noch mal der Spruch für den Schwarzseherfluch."


End file.
